


On Call

by Skyler10



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Smut, any doctor works, but I picture Tentoo or AU Ten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyler10/pseuds/Skyler10
Summary: For dwsmutfest: On the phone





	On Call

**Author's Note:**

> The Doctor (whichever you prefer, though I picture Tentoo or a human Ten AU) is away at a conference, thinking naughty thoughts about Rose who is home in London. And calling him.

_Shit_. Rose was calling. He had not expected his wife to call again since they had talked earlier in the evening as she got ready for a night out. He was away in Edinburgh for an astrophysics conference, and she was home in London, so they talked every night in addition to texts throughout the day, but usually only once.

As it was, he had been hard thinking about her. It was late and, alone in his hotel room, he figured there was no harm in indulging. He’d been good all week so far, and it would be days before he would see her again.

He cleared his throat and answered, hand stilling over the bulge in his boxers.

“Hey babe.” Her voice was flirty and slightly slurred. “Been out with the girls and now I’m home all alone. Missin’ you.”

“I miss you too, love. So much.” No need to go into in what way _specifically_ he was missing her at this exact moment.

“Are you alone?” she tried to drunkenly whisper into the phone.

“Yes,” he laughed. “I’m quite alone.”

“Me too!” she giggled along with him. “I was lying here in bed and I had an idea.”

“Yeah?” Whatever it was, he was confident this would be fun. Rose was a highly entertaining drunk.

“Weeeell,” she mimicked his way of drawing out the word. “I was thinkin’ about your hands.”

“My hands?” He became aware of them now, as she mentioned them, and realized he had been lightly stroking himself.

“Those fingers,” she groaned. “So long. And they always know how to drive me mad.”

His eyebrows shot up. Ah. Perhaps his _activities_ weren’t so out of place in this conversation.

“God, I’m getting wet just thinking about ‘em,” she confessed. “What are those fingers doing right now?”

Blimey, with a lead in like that, he might as well be honest. He lowered his voice’s pitch and volume.

“I’ve been thinking about your hands too. The way they wrap around my cock. So hot and small and soft.”

“Yeah?” Her breath caught. He heard rustling of fabric.

“You want to know what my hands are doing, Rose?”

“Mmhm.”

“Before you even called, I was already hard just thinking about all the ways I’m going to make you come when I get home. My hand was helping me remember the way you feel around me. Hadn’t even taken my boxers off yet and I already can’t stop.”

“Ohh, that is very good to hear,” she sighed into the phone. “Do you want to know what _my_ fingers are doing, then?”

“Desperately.” He began rubbing his bulge in earnest, confident they were on the same page now.

“They have snuck down inside my knickers – naughty hands, they are – and can feel how wet I am remembering what we did the night before you left.”  

He swallowed and slipped off his boxers. “Sounds like your knickers are in the way. Why don’t you take them off?”

“Are you taking off your pants?” He could practically hear the challenge he knew was sparkling in her eyes.

“Just did. Now what should I do?”

She didn’t say anything for a second, and he assumed she was discarding her knickers.

“Now,” she mused, “touch the base of your cock like I do. And slowly bring your hand up to the tip.”

He did as she asked, the memory of how she did it making him even harder.

“What should I do?” she asked in response to his hitched breathing as he began stroking himself in full.

“You should circle your clit the way I do.”

They continued exchanging instructions until they were too far gone and began simply describing their actions. Then there were no words at all except for their pants and moans and then, “Rose, are you close?”

“Yes, mmm, right there. Oh!”

He couldn’t hold back any longer. He throbbed under his fist’s movements. He hit the speaker button as he dropped the mobile to the bed in desperation, bringing his other hand to cup and roll his balls the way Rose did when she was sucking him off. His thumb brushed his leaking tip and he was a goner.

“ _Rose_ , Rose, Rose!!” he cried out, not so loudly the neighbors would hear but loud enough the mobile’s mic would pick it up. He lie panting as cum spurted onto his stomach.

“Fuck,” she exhaled and then giggled. “That was hot.”

He lazily grabbed a tissue he had placed on the nightstand for this purpose and cleaned himself.

“You always have the best ideas,” he hummed into the phone, which was back up to his ear.

“Ta. So you liked it too?”

“Oh yes. Might have to try this again, in fact. Tomorrow night?”

“It’s a date.” He could picture the way she was blushing and grinning into the phone but hiding it with her lip bite.

“And after that, only one more night and half a day… well, slightly more than half a day until I get home.” His eyelids grew heavy as they spoke. She needed to sleep as well.

As if confirming his suspicion, she yawned. “I really do miss you. I hate when we’re apart.”

“Me too. I hate sleeping without you.” If he was honest, it had taken much longer for him to fall asleep without her this week.

“This makes it better though, yeah?”

“Far better. Don’t forget some paracetamol for your hangover.”

“M not gonna be hungover. Just a bit...” she yawned again, “bit tipsy.”

“Alright.” He smiled into the phone, wishing he could be there to make her breakfast in the morning as she slept it off. “Love you. Good night.”

“I love you.” Her voice was so gentle he almost believed she really wasn’t as drunk as she sounded earlier. “Night.”

He reluctantly hit the end call button and plugged it in to charge. He slipped on his boxers again and got under the covers this time, even more satisfied than he had planned and ready for sweet dreams of his beloved.

 


End file.
